redrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Malcolm Mortimer
Malcolm Mortimer is the current mayor of Old Selby. He is recognised universally as being a madman, as he plans to destroy the neighbouring town of New Ashdale and reunite Ashby in the backward Republic of Rosewick. Physical Description Mortimer is described as being very reptile-like in his mannerisms. He makes erratic movements and is said to walk like a dinosaur. He is tall and slender, with black messy hair and narrow grey eyes, which are very dark. His smiles are often seedy, and he has a habit of blinking his eyes tightly. He tends to dress in crimson suits, representing the chosen colour of his town as he prepares for the future of Selby. Personality It is clear that Mortimer is mentally unbalanced, though he is very polite to his superiors, and those he wants on his side. He is very respectful towards women, and to many others, except those who live in New Ashdale, who he hates with a passion. He was never particularly intelligent, and had trouble reading and writing, until Catherine helps teach him. After that, his vocabulary begins to expand, to suit his formal manner. When around his inferiors, and when he has no need to impress, he is particularly vulgar, and speaks in a repulsive manner which matches his solo activities, such as spitting on the floor of his office and leaving litter all over the place. Occasionally he forgets to behave formally, and switches between his two personalities. Biography Early Life Malcolm Mortimer was born in Selby on October 12th, 1945. He was the younger of two children, his elder brother Marcus being three years his senior. When Malcolm was six years old, his father moved the family to Hackey. During his school years, he struggled, causing the other boys to laugh at him. His childhood wasn't a happy one, but his life changed when he moved back to Selby at age twenty. He developed an interest in politics and studied it for several years. He gained a better understanding of the way the world worked, especially after the formation of Rosewick, but still struggled reading and writing. In 1971 he became the mayor of Selby, succeeding Austin Kingsley, who he admired greatly. It was then that he moved onto talking terms with an old enemy of his family, Arthur Valentine. Valentine made false friends with him, and asked to borrow a sum of money, which he failed to pay back, just to spite Malcolm. By 1973, several events had taken place that caused an almighty hatred between the two, yet it was never stated the nature of these events. In the following years, Old Selby became a crime-infested town, and wasn't helped by the Rosewick authorities. Mortimer always planned for the future of his town, setting the plans in motion after Consul Whitlock's death. Between Two Thorns Relationships Alfie Sage Main article: Alfie Sage Alfie and Mortimer were close friends for a long time, since he first became the mayor of Selby. They shared a common interest in madness, and Mortimer kept him close as he did with the rest of the gang leaders in his town. Sheridan Kingsley Main article: Sheridan Kingsley Mortimer dreams for Sheridan to one day be the mayor after him. He assists him more than anybody else, and enjoys teaching him lessons in the manners of a mayor. Alexis Marwick Main article: Alexis Marwick Although Alexis isn't a wildcat, Mortimer admires his long life in Selby, and was pleased to offer him a place in his Red Division. They consider themselves good friends. Catherine Mercier Main article: Catherine Mercier Catherine warms to Mortimer when he learns of her school attendance in New Ashdale. He wants her to stay aware of Ashdale's intentions and report back to him. As well as that, she spent an afternoon helping him to read, causing Mortimer to think very highly of her. Arthur Valentine Main article: Arthur Valentine A hatred between Mortimer and Valentine goes back a long way. Though the extent of their relationship is unknown, it is common knowledge that Valentine has enjoyed winding Mortimer up, as well as doing things to him that have caused such an absurd reaction to destroy his perfect town. Appearances *''Between Two Thorns'' (first appearance) Category:Characters